That was Unexpected
by Heyyyy101
Summary: Kori Anders meets Richard Grayson in a Wayne Enterprises party, at first, she thought that he was the most annoying, arrogant and stuck up person in the world! Till a duet they have to do in school. Summary sucks but R&R!
1. We're Invited

**Hello there my duckies! This is not my first fanfic but, it's a first in Teen Titans! =) Ermahgerd, take it easy on me please! ^^**

**I don't know, this kinda seems like high school musical but definitely it ain't, not that much drama and college stuff but, that was what gave me an inspiration to making this fanfic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Teen Titans that's why it's called FANfiction.**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ I scramble for my phone when it says that my battery is low. I scowl and find my charger and set it near my desk.

I get up my bed and wash my face. After that, I brush my hair and I wear a grey tank top with white shorts. I make my way down stairs and I see my dad reading the newspaper and my mom preparing breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie." They say in unison.

"Good morning, mom, dad." I say as I smile and kiss their cheeks.

I go devour the waffles and sausages my mom as they call "whipped up" for me and I gulp down the rest of my orange juice.

"Oh, sweetie, the us three are invited at the Wayne Enterprises Ball tomorrow night since, your dad works there, so I decided we should go shopping right after breakfast, yes?" My mom says.

I smile."I would love to but, why isn't Komi and Ry going?" I ask.

"Komi, she's on a trip around Europe for the next 3 weeks, so we wouldn't be seeing her and Ry's sleeping over his friends' house." Mom says. "Plus, he doesn't want to go to some _fancy and snotty_ ball he says."**  
**

I nod and let out a small giggle then go upstairs to get ready. I go take a shower then I dry my hair. I put a little clear mascara to fix the way I want my eyelashes to be.

I go over my closet and I pick out what to wear. I decide to wear a grey sleeveless tank top with tribal prints on it that flows while I walk, red shorts and red flats to finish the look.

I go next door and knock on my parent's room and I ask my mom, if she's ready. She nods and gets her car keys and we leave.

* * *

_At the Mall_

We looked through many shops. And when I mean many, I mean, 5 hours of looking through stores.

Then we go into a shop called _Glamour Boutique. _Me and my mom looked at each other at the same time and we go rushing in.

There's tons of beautiful dresses here! There's just so many I couldn't help my self but I got 3 different dresses since my mom says that fitting on 10 dresses.

The first dress was a green, strapless gown with a black lace ribbon tied around my waist.

Me and Mom both agreed that this was not the one.

The second was a red, spaghetti strap silk gown with flower patterns at the hem of the gown.

I immediately knew that I made a wrong choice because I look 10 years older.

The last one was a black and yellow lace tube gown with an accent of floral patterns at the lace part, the mid-section was a busty yellow fabric. The bottom-section was yellow fabric with the same black lace over it.

I smiled as my mom stares at awe as she mouths the word 'beautiful' to me.

We go to the counter and pay for the dress. We head over to Forever 21 and bought me 3-inched black heels.

* * *

_Anders Residence_

I collapse on my bed because of all the walking. I close my eyes and start to fall asleep till my dad knocks on the door.

"Come in." I say.

"How's shopping, Kori?" My dad asks.

"Tiring but fun." I say and I smile to him.

He smiles back but then his face becomes serious. "You know Kori, I know you're growing up and you know, you'll start having a liking for guys and-"

"Eww dad, evev if I find a cute guy there I won't just instantly ask him to be my boyfriend" I say making my face screw up.

My dad laughs and gives me a big hug. I giggle and hug him back. "You know, the son of Mr. Bruce Wayne is quite handsome. Whats-his-name, Richard Grayson" My dad says and winks at me.

I snort. "Let's just see about that."

* * *

**Sorry, it's kinda short, but the next chapter will be longer because well, Robin's finally there. ^^ Till we meet again.**


	2. The Party

**I'm back! Since I think this chapter would explain the title more. I've been sick and stuff and I have school so I won't be able to update fast so sorry. I missed like...3 tests because of this stupid viral infection =.= The only thing that keeps me going is this ff. Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! (Gives out mario mustaches to all) Oh, and for the record chapter 1 was Kori's pov only. I'm sorry RobStar fans but Robin is kinda a jerk here to Starfire. Peace.**

* * *

**KORI'S POV**

I wake up and I go to the bathroom, I wash my face, then brush my hair then I change into a purple shirt and black sweats.

Then, I put my gown on a hanger and set it at my closet. I go down to eat breakfast and of course, I'm the only one up again. I go make myself a bowl of cereal. After that, I go up a roof for fresh air.

I sit and watch the sunrise. It was...glorious. I was savoring the breeze that tickles my skin. I see a few cars but I  
doubt there's anyone there.

Because of the peacefulness, I close my eyes and start singing;

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the night's so long_

_'Cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

_When, my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I_

_I look at you_

_When the-_

"Hey there, Cutie!" Xavier cuts me off.

I groan, "Go away, Xavier!" I say "And, it's Kori!" I growl.

"You're voice, it's wonderful. Maybe, we should go out on a date-" He says.

I roll my eyes, "Don't even think about it." I cut him off.

"Psh, see you later, Cutie." He says.

_Thanks for disrupting my peace._I think to myself. Then suddenly, one of the cars drove away. _That was weird._ But I shrug it off.

I go down and inside the house. I go into the kitchen and find my parents standing with their arms crossed.

**Richard's POV**

I wake up in my car around 6am in the morning in some random street. I must have feel asleep in my car while I parked it to find my wallet.

My head has some throbbing pain, bloodshot eyes, damn these hangovers. I go take a hangover pill and I feel better.

Then suddenly I hear singing, angelic singing. I recognize that song,_When, my world is falling apart,_ When I look at you. I try to look at the person singing but my whole body hurts when I just move my arm. I have no use at the moment.

I listen more and my head stopped pounding and my eyes stop hurting. Till, I heard screaming. I listen to it too, since it's kinda funny and stupid.

I figured out the singers' name was Kori and some desperate dude is named Xavier. After their little argument, I drive away so I could get home to prepare for the party.

**Kori's POV**

"Uh-oh." I say.

They continue to stare at me till my mom breaks the ice. "You know Kori, you could have had your little fight with that boy a little more quiet."

"I'm sorry, it's that he annoys me so much!" I say.

"Yeah but, look, your singing, angelic, your fight, the most funniest thing I've ever heard." My dad says and gives a little slap on his knee.

My mom glares at him, "Kori, just, next time, keep it down." My mom says.

"Okay, Sorry Mom and Dad." I say.

"It's okay." They say in unison.

* * *

It's 6:30pm now and we're preparing for the ball.

I shower, then I blow dry my hair. I work on my make-up so, I put on nude-color mixed with light brown eye shadow, I put on clear mascara, bronze blush on, I put it lightly to match my skin tone and lip gloss.

I go and put on my gown, my 3-inch black heels. I go back to my make-up desk and fix my hair once more.

I put my hair into a high bun and put my bangs on the side, I get a few clumps of hair and curl it on the tips.

Then, I accessorize myself with a pearl ring and I clip on a black hair ornament on the band of my hair.

I go downstairs and my parents gasps all of a sudden. "You look beautiful." My mom says.

I smile, "You guys look good too." I say.

We get into the car and drive to where the party is.

When we arrive, the door automatically opens and I was astonished with the decor.

Chandeliers, ice sculptures, fountains, statues made out of gold and the last but not the least, the delicious looking food.

We head for the table that has a card that says 'Anders' and we take our seats. We are immediately served with the first course, water and requested Sprite for me since I'm not allowed to drink wine.

Minutes later, Bruce Wayne appears and manly hugs my dad, saying their congratulations. Then Mr. Bruce Wayne shakes the hand of mother and starts conversing.

"Is this the famous Kori Anders your dad has been talking about? " Mr. Bruce asks me.

"Yeah, I guess so." I say with a smile. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Nice to meet you too Kori, you are very beautiful and please, call me Bruce." He says.

I just smile at him, I'm still not in the mood of partying since I don't know most of the people here.

"Oh, you should meet my son Richard. I'll be back." He says.

My dad gives my a playful nudge and laughs. "Dad! I don't even know the guy!" I say a little embarrassed.

Then Bruce comes back with a tall young man with spiky hair, blue eyes and is wearing a tux.

"Richard, say hello to Kori, she's the daughter of Luan." Bruce says.

I seem to notice that his eyes grew wide when Bruce said my name then became normal again. "Hey." He said bluntly.

I stick out my hand "Hello, um, my name is Kori. nice to-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You too." He cuts me off.

I frown and keep my hand inside and frown. I gently wipe my mouth and excuse myself to go to the restroom. My dad tells me not to take to long.

I walk along the halls and I find a balcony, instead of me going to the restroom just to get away from the party, I just let myself be lonely.

I hum to myself the tone of the song, When I Look At You that I sang this morning.

Something disrupts me again when I feel someone put his or her hand on my shoulder.

I look and it's Richard, "Oh, hey there." I say bluntly.

"Look, sorry for the first impression awhile ago." he says while he fakes a smile.

I sigh, "Bruce made you do this didn't he?" I ask.

He hesitates at first, but then finally nods. I let out one more sigh then just let out a smile to him.

"You know what you remind me of?" He says.

"I blush alittle "What?"

"A rainbow." he says.

I blush even more, "Why?"

"Just kidding." he says. "Psh, don't get your spirits too high." He tells me.

My eyebrows knit my eyebrows, "Well, at least I don't smell like cheap gel!" I raise my voice.

"Well, I'm a son of a billionaire!" He raises his voice.

"Well, I don't care. You may be rich but you are the most spoiled brat I have ever seen in my whole life! _Clorbag!_" I slightly shout.

We both let out 'Hmphs' I bet he didn't even understand what I said in the last part there. We both return to our families.

After a long night of partying, we get home and I change into my pajama's and fall asleep since the first day of school starts tomorrow.


	3. I Can't Work With Him!

**Ohohohohoh. I have evil plans I tell you, evil plans *evil plans face* I noticed that chapter 2 had a error. The first part got deleted, remember it started with the word 'then'. I actually erased the first part. So I deleted it then replaced it again :)) I'm such a loser. Anyways, here's chapter 3 hope you like it! R&R!**

* * *

**KORI'S POV**

I scramble for my phone when I hear the Mario theme song which is supposedly my alarm.

I drag myself to the bathroom, I shower for 10 minutes still feeling lazy after a long night. I dry my hair and put my bangs on the side.

I put on clear mascara then I go over my closet and decide to wear a gray tank top with gray with a neon yellow and white striped hanging shirt over it, dark blue jeans and nude color flats.

I go down to eat breakfast and again, my parents aren't down yet, it surprises me because it's already 7:15am.

I make myself some waffles, eat a banana, gulp down my orange juice get my bag and put two apple in it and I leave.

I start walking and I start thinking about Richard Grayson, I mean, who does he think he is?

"Hey, cutie." A familiar voice said wearing a red round-neck shirt, black jeans and black converse.

"Not now, Xavier." I say in an irritated tone.

We keep walking and I space out a little.

"Is there something wrong?" Xavier asks with concern written all over his face.

I was taken back by his sudden care instead of trying-to-get-in-my-pants attitude, "No, I'm fine, thank you." I say.

We stay silent for a while but Xavier is analyzing me.

"You're lying." He says then he stares on my green eyes.

I stare back into his eyes, I was kind of petrified on how intense t'was. I snap back into reality and ask, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh, I go to Jump High, remember?" He says.

We see the bus just 60 seconds away it'll be here. "Hope you feel better." Xavier says and smiles at me.

I smile back at him, I like this side of Xavier more, the nice, caring guy rather than the annoying which seems like a fifth grader boy.

The bus finally arrives and we climb in. Surprisingly, I wanted to sit next to Xavier but he sat next to his friend named 'Frank.'

I ended up sitting next to a guy who looks shorter than me. He has green hair and green eyes, his skin tone is fair but for a second there, it looked green. He's wearing a black v-neck shirt with one big purple strip right in the middle, dark jeans and black Zoo York's.

He put his gaming system down which is supposed to be a PSP, I guess, and removes his earphones off.

"Hi, my name is.." He gets a comb and slick his hair back then wiggles his eyebrows, "Gar! What's your name?" then his hair pops back to it's original form.

I giggle. "Hi, I'm Kori, nice meeting you." I say with a smile.

He smiles back and I notice one of his tooth looks like a fang, but I shrug it off.

"So, you knew here?" He asks.

"The school and in town, though, you're the first person I've met so far who...well...made a good impression to me." I say remembering Richard.

He smirks a little then his stomach growls a little. I laugh and I grab my bag and get one of my apples and give it to him.

He takes it and his stomach growls again. I laugh and he smiles in embarrassment.

Then I see a girl staring at Gar. "Who's that?" I ask.

Gar shakes his head as a warning and says "Terra Markov, a girl who has a huge crush on me." His tone serious and has a small hint of disgust.

"Then, why do you seem so repelled to her?" I ask.

"First, yeah, she's kind of cute but I feel that I couldn't trust her. Second, I like somebody else." He says, blushing at his second statement.

"Who is it?" I ask, nudging him on the elbow a bit.

He smiles at me. "I'll tell you later at lunch. Meet me at the cafeteria, come sit with us, they'll love you plus, we treat everyone in the group like family, well, sometimes it changes."

I nod, knowing that his crush is a part of his group.

The stops and we start going down. We say our goodbyes and I head for the room that says there: 'Assistant Secretary'.

"What can I do to you, dear?" she asks.

"I'm Kori Anders and I'm hear to give my files." I say while presenting my files to her.

"Ahh, yes." she says.

She takes my files and goes over her file cabinet and searches for my name.

She hands me an envelope with the school logo on it. I look inside and it has my schedule, my ID, the school handbook, club brochure and a map.

"Oh, your locker plate it TT-427. Got it?" the Assistant Secretary says.

"TT-427. Got it." I repeat. "Thanks!" Then I leave.

I go to my first class which is art with fifteen minutes to spare. I go into the room and I take a seat next to a familiar looking guy...wait...that's...Richard?! What the heck is he doing here?!

"Oh Richie-poo!" A girl with blonde hair screams. Definitely not Terra. "Move!" she says as she pushes me out of my chair.

"Go away Kitten!" Richard says.

"Fine, but I'm still not giving up on you." Kitten says while tracing circles on his chest and goes away.

I pick myself up and sit back back on my chair still avoiding his gaze.

"Sorry about that." Richard says.

"It's fine, fine." I say still avoiding his gaze.

Then suddenly, my ID drops out of my bag. _Oh, come on!_ I mentally scream.

"Here, I'll get it for you." Richard says.

When he bends down, I slowly turn around to see his expression when he'll see my picture.

He grabs my ID then turns the ID and his eyes widen.

"Kori...Anders..." He reads to assure what he's reading is right. "What are you doing here, red-head?"

"Um...going to school. Spoiled-brat" I say while rolling my eyes.

"Tsss, you're here to say sorry aren't you?" He states with a grin on his face

"Oh, please, I came here to learn not to say sorry to your stupid face. _Richie-poo._" I hiss.

"Cranky, are we? You listen here, do not treat me like crap around the whole class." He says seriously.

I let out a 'hmph' and I gather my stuff and I move to a farther chair away from him and I move to the fourth row.

I sit next to a girl with red hair pale skin and is wearing a black shirt with a black and red frilly skirt and black boots.

After class, I realize her name is Argent, though we only talked once.

I feel like skipping recess since the first subject set me off.

I stay at the library and I share a table with a pink haired girl.

"Oh, hello there." the girl says.

"Hi, my name is Kori." I say and smile at her.

"Ah, yes, Anders right? I'm Kole." She says.

"How'd you know?" I ask

"I saw your little fight with Richard Grayson."

'Oh...right..." I say embarrassed.

"Oh, I've gotta go to Math class, are you room 22-5b?" She asks. I nod, then we go to our next class.

_Lunch Time_

I go to the cafeteria to find Gar. I smile and I see him waving at a table with his friends.

I go run to him and I hug him. A friendly hug of course.

"Okay guys, meet my friend, Kori! Isn't she awesome?" Gar introduces.

"Hey girl, my name is Karen." A girl with two buns on each side has dark skin tone."Wanna shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, I would love to." I say with a smile then we laugh together.

"Hello there lil' lady, I'm Vic and Karen here is my girlfriend." A tall guy said with dark skin tone.

"Awww, that's sweet." I say when Vic puts an arm around Karen.

"Hi. I'm Rachel." A girl with pale skin, purple hair and purple eyes says while reading her book.

"Hello there, that book is good." I say but she only smiles at me. I guess that's a good sign.

"That's the one I'm talking about." Gar says.

I giggle. "She's a keeper." I say nudging his arm like earlier.

"So, Kori, How's the people here in school?" Vic says.

'Oh, it is fine, some people though are..." I trail off, referring to Kitten Moth and Richard.

"Sluts and douche bags?" Karen finishes. "I feel you, girl."

I smile and even laugh a little. "Yeah."

The bell rings and we say goodbye I smile for the new friends I've got.

_One subject left_

Thank God music is my last subject, finally, something I'm better at. Not being too boastful but still, my specialty is singing.

I enter and I see no one but 3 teachers staring at me with papers and pens ready.

"Um, is this, music class?" I ask, really confused.

"Yes, yes it is, but to get into the real class, you would have to perform for us." one of the teachers' said."And when I mean us, I mean, the whole class is watching you right now."

I blush, then I clear my throat and I decided to sing _Marry Your Daughter _by Brian McKnight.

_Sir, I'm a bit nervous  
About being here today  
Still not real sure what I'm going to say  
So bare with me please  
If I take up too much of your time.  
See in this box is a ring for your oldest.  
She's my everything and all that I know is  
It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side  
Cause very soon I'm hoping that I..._

Can marry your daughter  
And make her my wife  
I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life  
And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah  
I'm gonna marry your princess  
And make her my queen  
She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen  
I can't wait to smile  
When she walks down the aisle  
On the arm of her father  
On the day that I marry your daughter

I open my eyes and I see them giving a standing ovation and giving out bravo's and stuff.

They motion me to the doors right across the stage they tell me to pick the left side and I grab my bag and I leave, happy that the camera wasn't' staring at me...I actually prefer seeing the audience first.

I go inside the classroom and the whole class claps at me. Then, I see Richard, he's smiling and gave me a thumbs up. I smile and I stick my tongue out.

"Kori!" I hear someone say.

I shoot my head to the side and it's Karen and I run and take a seat next to her.

"Girl, that was amazing! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Karen exclaimed.

"Thanks." I say and blush.

"You were pretty good." A male voice said.

"Hey, Richard." Karen says. "Where were you during lunch?"

"Library." Richard shrugs off.

"Wait, he's part of the group?" I ask.

"Yup." they say in unison.

I shrug and I direct my attention to the teacher.

"Okay, students listen up, the reason why we put you guys through and unexpected audition is to sort the ones who could make it through the play, you did notice the two doors right?" the teacher said.

The class let out 'ohhh''s.

"Now we haven't decided on the rest of the cast but Ms. Anders you would play the leading woman and..." the teacher trails off.

Karen congratulates me once more for making the lead and I smile inside.

"And the leading man would be Mr. Grayson, you two will be working for 4 weeks starting tomorrow." the teacher says.

What?


	4. You Should Be Helping Me!

**Hello there people. Soooooooooooo, how's the story? Hope you guys STILL like it. Sorry for the late update it's that school is so-UGH! Sigh... Virtual pokeballs for you all *throws each pokeballs on yo faces* I made up the last name of Aqualad and Jinx. Hehehehehehe.**

**So you think there's Richard and Kori fluff here huh?...y-WRONG. Probably the next chapter chapter there will be slight fluff but the next next chapter...would be full of fluff and CONFUSION. MUAHAHA. ****Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

What? I couldn't work with him. Sure a few days but everyday for the next 4 weeks is just... disastrous!

I look over my right shoulder and I see Richard high-fiving a friend then he looks at me and gives me a smirk and mouths 'you better say sorry if you want this to work'. I roll my eyes and give out a small scowl, quiet enough so the teacher won't hear.

Though, I never had a thought in my mind that Richard Grayson, a spoiled-brat, playboy as I heard from the others, and an asshole according to me, he actually sings.

The teacher then hands out the music sheets. It's thick. Really thick.

"There's supposed to be 8 music sheets there. Kindly check if it's complete." the teacher says.

I look through the sheets, it has great pieces in here. Beside the title, the names of the performer/s written in careful handwriting are placed.

_Bad Day to be performed by the whole group of boys; lead Richard Grayson_

_Broken Strings performed by the whole group of girls; lead Kori Anders_

_21 guns performed by Terra Markov and Garth Tridon_

_I've Gotta Go my Own Way performed by Roy Harper and Sarah Simms_

_Somebody That I Used to Know by Wally West and Jenny Hexigon_

_Don't Forget performed by Kori Anders and Karen Beecher_

_She Will Be Loved performed by Richard Grayson and Isiah Crockett_

_Breathe performed by Kori Anders and Richard Grayson_

I was amazed at the songs. Good thing it ain't like those robotic voices and all, I hated those songs.

I don't know why, but I had a small feeling at the bottom of my stomach that, I would have the worst 4 weeks of my whole life.

The teacher starts talking about the "concert" and being exempted at some subjects for practice, But I don't listen and the next thing I know, class is over.

I go walk home now, happy-but sad at the same time. Being a lead in some "concert"...it has been my dream but working with some, Richard Grayson for the next four weeks EV-VE-RY day, might take a while getting used to.

"Hey, Cutie-I mean Kori!" A voice says.

I look over my shoulder and I smile. "Hey, Xavier." I say.

"I heard you're the lead at the school's concert."

I giggle. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Plus, points for you, So, wanna go out this Friday night?" He asks while wiggling his eyebrows.

I frown. "Save it, Xavier." I say, disappointingly, yes, his old attitude is back.

"Look at the new girl."

"That's obviously a fake tan. Look at her eyebrows, it's so small!"

"Her? With Xavier Red?"

"Probably, another slut."

I hear more rumors, whispers that they barely even thought to tone it down a little bit.

I just keep hearing more and more and more till I feel a lump on my throat and tears start to appear on my eyes.

I hide my eyes beneath my bangs. I clutch a book tighter to my chest. I pick up my pace and I see Xavier trying to catch up on me.

Till I got sick of hearing more and more, I start to run. I hear some laugh but I don't really care anymore. I just want to get out of this place.

At the corner of my eye, I see people raising up their umbrellas. Well, It's raining. Great.

Actually, it is great. It hides my tears more. Though, My book...soaked.

The intersection that leads to our home is only a block away. I'm still crying, hard in fact.

I'm finally at the intersection. _Almost home._ I think

**SCRRREEEEECCHH**

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

"What the hell are you doing?! Trying to kill yourself?!" A male voice says.

I fall to my knees. I bury my face in my hands and start crying more. "I'm sorry."

The guy pokes his head out of his car and says. "You're an idiot, Kori."

I look up. I see Richard Grayson, his head poking out with a disappointed look on his face while shaking his head saying. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

"What the hell is your problem?! Can't you see I'm emotionally unstable here?" I scream at him.

"Do I have a problem..." he says coolly and paused. "Or do you?" He narrow his eyes on me.

I freeze. Obviously have nothing to say. He shakes his head disappointingly and start to 'tsk' at me mroe then drives away.

"Asshole." I mutter to myself.

I finally reach home. I run upstairs avoiding the gazes that my brother and mom are giving me.

I go into my room and lock the door. I dropped my bag and book which is now...wet. I strip of my clothes and I drilled myself onto the bed half-naked.

I cried, tears of sadness? no. Tears of anger. He should be helping me, not telling me that I'm a retard trying to get myself killed.

I tighten my fist around either side of my temples. I go over to my bag and check the damage.

Fortunately for me, nothing got wet much, but my book...it's starting to smell like old books ironically because it's new, the ink is smudging, the colored pictures ink is also smudging. Accidentally, I ripped of a page, instead of flipping it.

I sigh, I go to the restroom and I shower. After that, I changed into my pajamas and I isolate myself in the room, doing my homework, crying a little bit because of the memory and finally...dreading for the next day of school.

I skip dinner, despite the several calls of my mom and dad.

Annoyed, I decide to go to bed. I let one last tear fall and I fall asleep.


	5. Satisfaction

**HEY GUYS. Sorry if I wasn't able to update so soon because school is...you know, the usual, and my mom grounded me from using the laptop because of my grades. :( Well, good thing my mom is out for two days, NOW'S MY CHANCE! Happy reading! Kole is kinda out of her league her so expect a WHOOLLEE different side of her.**

**the numbers here aren't real okay?**

* * *

Once I wake up, I groan. Dreading what rumors I've got to hear once again.

I check my cellphone and see I got 3 messages. Two from Karen and one from...an unknown recipient.

I ignore them though, decided that I would check it later.

I shower, dry my hair yadda yadda.

When I was about to go, I finally took notice of my phone.

_From: 09235819558  
Text: Hey, where are you? This is Xavier, reply as soon as you can._

Guilt starts to build up to me thinking that he might be worried after my explosion of emotions.

_From: Karen  
Text: Hey Kori, up for shopping on friday?_

_From: Karen  
Text: OMG, GIRL, YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS._

I check out the video attached and it was me running away and everyone laughing at me.

I let out a shaky sigh. I reply to Karen that we could go shopping on Friday. After it was fully sent, I shut off my phone and let it fall on the carpeted floor.

I walk out the house and to the bus station, I frown at the thought of leaving the place where I feel most safe.

"Kori!" A familiar voice calls out.

I look over my shoulder, it was Xavier. I felt relieved inside but I still held a straight face.

"Where did you run off to? I was worried." he says.

My heart drops to my stomach but something just ticked off inside me.

"Worried..." I repeat, "HOW COULD YOU BE WORRIED ABOUT ME RIGHT NOW? DIDN'T YOU SEE? EVERYONE WAS LAUGHING AT **ME**."

Xavier let out a loud gulp. Then his eyebrows furrowed, "Geez, I was just trying to help!" he says.

"What if I don't need you help? I don't need ANYONE'S help!" I shout.

Xavier just looks at me then finally says in a dangerously low voice, "Okay then. If you don't need anyone's help, don't come back crying to me."

The bus finally arrives and I don't dare look at Xavier till he said, "No, I didn't see them laughing at you because I was too busy caring about you." then gets in.

Though a part of me wanted to cry and say sorry and a part of me wanted to slap his face.

I find my way and I see Gar playing with his PSP again. He stops and waves to me.

I forge a smile, I was happy to see him but I wasn't in a great disposition to be myself today.

"Hey Kori! You wanna play Super Extraterrestrial Monkeys Four?" he asks enthusiastically.

I give him a smile, "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Suit yourself." He shrugs.

Moments later, we got to school. Me and Gar part ways.

The song "Some Days" by The Maine booms through my ears as I walked to my locker.

That lines seems to struck me every time. _Some Days, can feel like razor blades._ Yes. Yes it does. In fact, today feels like knives.

I walk to my first class, Art. Though, I don't want to break my good student streak, there's a feeling at the bottom of my stomach telling me to ditch first period.

As much as I want to, I couldn't. I don't have the courage to do so.

"Here it is..." I say looking to the door that serves as a protective barrier against the other side.

I decided to pull out a piece of paper, write an excuse letter about me ditching...I mean, "couldn't attend" first period. As I forge my mom's signature, Kole passes by.

"You're not gonna make a fake excuse letter to ditch first period are you?" She asks.

I jump a little, "You're...too smart." I say embarrassed.

She smirks at me, "I'll go in with you, you don't have to be afraid." she says.

Hesitantly, I nod to her. Which I didn't know might be the one of the worst decisions I've ever made.

Once I stepped in the classroom, every single person present, whipped their heads around.

They were silent at first till Richard started laughing and said "Look! It's Kori Anders! The girl from the video!"

Then everyone started to laugh. "Look! She's gone red!" Some random person shouted.

I can't decide if my face has gone red because of anger or embarrassment.

A lump on my throat starts to form and my eyes starts to sting. As I try to get out of the room, but Kole blocked my way.

"Hey! Can you guys tell me why are you laughing?!" Kole shouts then takes in a deep breath, "Is it because of the video you low sore losers you guys forwarded? Guess what? It ain't funny! What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

Everyone suddenly shuts up. Kole takes a good glance at everyone then points at some random person, "You!" Kole says. "Can _you_ tell me why it's funny?" Kole says with a scary tone.

"U-uuh" The person said. "Tch. If there's no reason why it's funny, I don't see any reason on laughing at Kori." Kole says with a 'where's-your-common-sense tone. "Come on Kori, let's sit down.

We walk towards a spot, I shift my seating arrangement next to Kole. I try to hide in snicker as everybody's face gone jaw-dropped.

"Okay Class, we shall begin." The teacher says.

* * *

The past subjects has past. Recess was okay with Kole but I still feel the cold gazes people give me.

What did I do? What did I do to deserves this? It's only been the 2nd day of school and I already caused commotion...For nothing!

"Stupid bitches." I mutter under my breath.

I take a sharp left to music class, my final subject.

***THUD***

"Agh...that hurted." I say rubbing my head.

I look up to see what just hit me.

"Ah, watch where you're goin-Oh, ohh." She says. "You're the new girl right? The one on the video?"

I pick up my books and hide my eyes behind my bangs, "Yeah." I say.

"Well, I think that was low of them to do that to you." She says smiling at me.

My spirits lift up. This tall figure, with nice light skin and flowy red hair actually thinks like me.

We help each other up and shake hands together. "Nice meeting you." She says.

"Nice meeting you too." I say and smile. We part ways till "Wait!" I shout.

"Yeah?" She says turning around.

"I never got you name." I say.

She smiles at me, "Barbara." She says, "But you could call me Babs."

"Kori." I say. We say our goodbyes and part ways.

What if, she's real? What if she's just one of those conniving people in this school? Better find out some time.

* * *

I enter music class and the first thing I hear is; Rehearse.

"Hey Kori! You're finally here!" Karen shouts.

I smile, "Up for shopping on friday?" I ask.

"Of course I am! I ain't missing a chance of shopping, Nuh-uh." Karen says

I giggle and give her a high five to show that I agree with her.

"Okay, everyone go to the viewing room, we're starting now!" The teacher says.

We head to the viewing room (which I've never been in before by the way) and it was...HUGE.

"Woah..." I say in awe, my mouth ajar.

"Keep your mouth shut, I could already see flies inside." Richard says and slaps a small of my back.

I grunt, I mean, he's acting as if he didn't do anything to me yesterday.

"Richard, be nice." Karen says and gives him a good glare.

He just raises his hand, shoulder-high. Not even trying to look back.

I look at Karen and flail my arms around, "I can't believe he's in your group of friend." I say.

"Well, you've gotta deal with it girl. You're gonna work with him for 4 weeks of school days." Karen says. "Plus, that includes, Saturday."

All color from my face drains. Why Karen? Why? Ugh, now, I'm positive that my 4 weeks of junior year would be...crap.

* * *

After the boys finishing the song "Bad Day", I get started on my voice, hoping it won't crack at least.

Broken Strings aren't so bad at least, it's powerful and well, my style.

Song after song, and again and again. The song Don't Forget was a success, Me and Karen squeals in delight. But, I don't really pay attention whenever the oh-so famous Richard Grayson comes up, though I catch him taking quick glances at me.

Everyone starts packing up and starts leaving the building. Ugh, I have to stay a little late in school with..._him._

"Okay guys, last song of the day. We could do this!" Our bubbly trainer says.

I take my time to get up of the floor. Hey, singing is not that easy as it looks.

I get up on the stage and I see...one mic. Are they freaking serious? There's two of us.

"Um, Miss Hafte, there's only one mic." I say.

"Oh, yes! About that, The other standing mic is well...broken, but, we're practicing the chemistry between you two!" She says gingerly.

My eyes widen and Richard starts to choke on the water he was drinking a while ago. "But!"

"No buts, Okay, let's start working!" She says.

We work on the blending of the voices, and I can't lie to myself, Richard's a great singer. The way a guys low voice and my shrill one parts harmony is so...ugh, why am I saying this anyways?

"Okay, good. Now lets try the pre-chorus up till chorus with blending." Ms Hafte says.

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie_  
_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_  
_'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_  
_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

I slowly open my eyes. I was so lost in the moment that I didn't notice how close I am to Richard.

I jump further away from him as we look away from each other.

"Okay guys! Perfect! Maintain that and we'll be a hit!" She says. "Oh, and you guys are dismissed."

I sigh. Only, 23 more days of this and I'm over.

"Ehem." Richard says.

I look around and give him the straightest face I could give him.

He doesn't speak, or at least moves, he just stands there dumbfounded. I raise my eyebrow at him, "Well?" I say bitterly.

He sticks his hand out and still doesn't talk. "Uh, sorry, I couldn't hear you." I say somehow sarcastically.

I start grabbing my stuff and head outside of school. The next thing I know, he's still next to me.

I stop, let out a big huff and say, "Okay, what do you want?"

"Ugh, just shake hands with me." He says.

I scowl at him, "Why would I? Have we agreed on something? Oh! I don't remember, what a shame." I say.

I start walking again and he still follows, "Okay, look, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday and this morning. Now, can we shake hands?" He says.

I laugh, "Wow, you really suck in apologizing. First time?" I say.

"Gosh, Anders, if you want this romance gig to work out, we have to at least be okay with each other." He says and sticks his hand out again.

I stick my hand out to reach for it but I immediately withdraw it. I give him a smirk, "Let me know if you mean it." I say.

With that, I finally got him to stop following and I head home...satisfied.


End file.
